


Причуды памяти.

by Ellaahn



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaahn/pseuds/Ellaahn
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как Дама Ваако познакомилась со своим рыцарем.
Relationships: Dame Vaako/Vaako (Riddick)
Kudos: 2





	Причуды памяти.

_Некромонгеры никогда не были твердолобыми вояками и хорошо понимали необходимость первичной разведки и дезинформации. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что доминирующей стратегией было - «прилетели, завоевали, взорвали», на планету высаживалась группа разведчиков для сбора информации. Именно их работа и обеспечивала ту небрежную легкость, с какой звездные системы падали в руки некромонгеров._

Она шла по обреченному городу, привычно прислушиваясь к паническим слухам, распространяющимся по городу с сумасшедшей скоростью, и обрастающих по пути невообразимыми подробностями. Некоторые из этих сплетен пустила она сама – слово здесь, слово там и готово. Сомневающийся, испуганный противник уже побежден. Так было десятки раз. Было.   
Высадка, сбор информации, скрытый отход. Но не в этот раз. Корабля поддержки на месте не было. Частоты молчат. Ее бросили. Снова.

_Лорда - Маршала нельзя было назвать фанатиком в истинном смысле этого слова . И звездные системы, лежащие немного в стороне от пути к Вселенной Смерти, могли попробовать откупиться. Иногда это удавалось. С точки зрения некромонгеров – они получали несколько лет (как повезет) жизни в грехе. С точки же зрения этих государств … в общем, видимо их это устраивало. Выкупом служили продукты, запасные детали, металлы, медикаменты и люди. Определенное количество._

Она тоже входила в выкуп. Почему и как она туда попала, она не помнила. Она толком не помнила даже своей родной планеты – все это ушло во время инициации. Такое случается редко, но случается. Она даже имя своё забыла. Единственное, что она знала – это то, что больше никогда не позволит себя использовать. Она и не позволяла. До сегодняшнего дня. 

_«Змеища» - шептали ей в след, и поверьте, такую характеристику среди некромонгеров трудно заслужить . Нужна соответствующая репутация. Которая кого-то не остановила._

Вариантов у нее было два – пытаться бежать на чьем-то корабле и неминуемо погибнуть – ВСЕ корабли пытающиеся покинуть обреченную систему немедленно уничтожались или остаться и попытаться пережить резню. Плохо то, что у нее не было ни брони ни даже «второй кожи» - комбинезона, который скрывал то незначительное тепло, которые еще излучал ее организм, несмотря на и так пониженную температуру.

_Сначала шли смертники – они устанавливали энергетические шары. Надо отметить, что конкурс в эти отряды был сумасшедшим – считалось почетным таким образом достичь Смерти. Затем шли основные силы. Последними – зачистка с «ищейками»._

Линзор недоуменно взвизгнул. Отсидеться не удалось. Она поморщилась – у этих тупиц мышление отсутствует в принципе, все зависит от сопровождающих его воинов.  
\- Линзор сомневается, сэр.  
\- Ты знаешь приказ – уничтожать все…  
\- Что там такое? – перебил его властный мужской голос.  
\- Линзор сомневается.  
\- Да?- в голосе появился легкий интерес, – покажите мне.  
Несколько секунд у него ушло на чтение данных.  
\- Это некромонгер. Без хемиокостюма, – в голосе сквозило неодобрение промахом подчиненного. – Выходите на свет. Медленно, – это уже ей.  
Она рвано вздохнула. Некромонгеры не боятся самой смерти, они боятся бессмысленной смерти, а это только что чуть не произошло. Медленно, не совершая резких движений она вышла , заранее отогнув воротник, чтобы были виды метки.  
\- Ваше имя.  
Этот, такой простой вопрос , поставил ее в тупик.  
\- Я … я не могу назвать его.  
\- Ладно, разберемся позже. Холвер, Толли, отвести ее на мой корабль. Глаз с нее не спускать. Закончим разговор после. Остальные - вперед.  
Она проводила взглядом уверенного широкоплечего воина, затем обернулась к сопровождающим.  
\- Как его зовут?  
\- Лорд Ваако.  
\- Лорд Ваако,– прокатила она его имя на языке. – Ваако. Я запомню.


End file.
